<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Garnet by SansWife1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752005">Alpha Garnet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995'>SansWife1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet isn't a fusion she's one person. Garnet is a Alpha looking for her mate once day she will find her mate and once she does she will never let her go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Garnet's choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note</p><p>Garnet is one person not a fusion</p><p>Start of story</p><p>Garnet stood at the door of the house staring at the sky. Her family, her pack was in the temple after Steven left nine months ago since the whole Monster thing happened with him. He wanted to get away to think and realize who he was.</p><p>Garnet still didn't like Jasper one cause she was Alpha of Homeworld and two Jasper didn't like her. Garnet felt like one day her mate will show up but she didn't know when</p><p>One day Garnet saw Steven's car arrive this was a happy day finally he was back. But He was going to be sad once he heard Connie was a college and she had a boyfriend. Garnet sighed thinking about Steven's reaction when outstepped a girl with black hair and Steven grabbed her hand. Did Steven move on as well? Garnet smiled as she turned towards the temple door to tell the others.</p><p>Once Garnet told Bismuth, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg and Lapis they waited for Steven to walk in the door with his friend? girlfriend? wife? fianceé? They really didn't know what she was to him.</p><p>Steven stepped in as the girl stepped in to and Amethyst immediately tackled Steven to the ground with a hug.</p><p>" Yo! Steve-O! i missed you!" Amethyst said smiling at Steven and he noticed she changed her outfit again</p><p>" I missed you to." Steven said as Amethyst took notice of the girl and her eyes widened</p><p>The girl's green eyes scanned the room and she sat down on the couch. Amethyst went to Garnet and whispered something in her ear. Garnet went to the girl as Steven was talking to Lapis and Peridot. The girl looked at Garnet and Garnet looked at her. They stared at each other a good while before Steven left to go get some fish Pizza.</p><p>Garnet got close to the girl breathing in her scent and it hit her like a ton of bricks.This girl was Garnet's mate, Garnet picked up the girl and took her to the temple.</p><p>" Garnet! What are you?" Pearl begun but Garnet silenced her with a single look and Garnet went jn the temple with the girl</p><p> </p><p>The girl was scared and didn't know what to do. Garnet laid the girl on the bed and looked at her. She took off her sunglasses and looked the girl's eyes.</p><p>" What's your name little one?" Garnet said touching the girl's lips softy with one of her finger's and the girl gulped a little bit</p><p>" A... Arianna." Arianna said as Garnet moved Arianna's hair to the side and bit Arianna's neck</p><p>Arianna gasped as Garnet did this clinging to the gem she barely knew and wondered why she was letting Garnet do this to her. Garnet pulled away smirking at her submission. Garnet thought Arianna knew she was her mate and she knew that Garnet was a Alpha. Arianna stared at Garnet mostly scared but also confused.</p><p>" I'll take it slow for now. Let you know me before we mate. I want to make sure your comfortable with me." Garnet said baring her teeth a little bit and Arianna gulped</p><p>" I... I'm sorry did you say Mate?" Arianna asked as Garnet nodded and grabbed a blanket</p><p>She covered them up and Garnet held Arianna close to her. Arianna looked at Garnet as Garnet slept finally Arianna gave in and fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lapis's jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thoughts</p><p>Dreams</p><p>The next morning Arianna woke up she remembered what happened the other day. She was so confused not knowing what this gem wanted or what she should do. She moved just a little bit in the gem's arms and Garnet growled at her.</p><p>" Well that didn't work." Arianna whispered as she sighed and looked at Garnet who was sleeping</p><p>The gem was sleeping peacefully, Arianna didn't want to wake her up but Arianna had to really use the restroom so she lightly poked Garnet and Garnet opened one of her eyes looking at her mate. Arianna smiled a little bit at Garnet and then pointed to the door hoping she didn't have to actually say what she needed to do. But Garnet wanted a verbal answer so she stared at Arianna waiting for her to say something. Arianna sighed then she looked at Garnet again and finally she realized Garnet wasn't going to let her go without her saying anything.</p><p>"I..I need to use the restroom so can you please let me go?' Arianna asked as Garnet moved her arm and sat up</p><p>Arianna looked around for the door so she could use the restroom but there wasn't a door to leave so how the hell was she going to leave the room? Garnet got up and she used her gem to open the door to the temple to the house. Arianna looked in amazed at the magic she just seen and walked out of the temple Garnet followed her. Arianna knew where the bathroom was since she was back in the house. Arianna made her way to the bathroom and Garnet sat down on the couch to wait for Arianna to get out of the restroom. While Arianna was in the bathroom Lapis came in the house and Lapis looked at Garnet.</p><p>"Garnet have you chosen a mate yet cause I would be honored to be your mate to such a strong and wonderful leader." Lapis said as she blushed and looked at Garnet twirling her blue hair</p><p>Lapis had a huge crush on Garnet ever since she met her she loved how strong and confident she was. Garnet stared at Lapis knowing Lapis wasn't loyal Lapis had already been with four people since she came to earth. Lapis was a cheater, didn't want a forever relationship and Garnet knew that but she thankfully already found her mate cause if she didn't she would have to chose Lapis or one of the many gems that threw themselves at her.</p><p>"Yes Lapis, I've already found my mate." Garnet said looking at Lapis's happy face which turned to a frown and jealous face now</p><p>" Oh...ok Garnet." Lapis said not happy and looked away from Garnet</p><p>Who would dare steal her alpha? Lapis thought by being with so many people Garnet would be jealous and grab her from the first person she was with but nothing worked. But what if Garnet was lying about having a mate already so Lapis could be jealous? Lapis smirked in her brain at her thought cause if that was the case it was working well and Garnet was playing the game good. Lapis heard the bathroom door open thinking it was Steven, Lapis went over to the bathroom happily to greet her friend but was surprised when she saw Arianna. Garnet made her way over to Arianna and Lapis looked at Garnet as she made her way over.</p><p>" Is she jealous of this human? Oh my gosh finally! All it took was me to be near this pathetic human to get her jealous? Well why didn't i try that a long time ago? Oh well, i can't wait to see everyone's face when they see I made it to the top!" Lapis thought as she waited for Garnet to growl at Arianna and then take Lapis away to mate</p><p>Garnet growled but not at Arianna but at Lapis, Lapis looked shocked and surprised at Garnet as Garnet grabbed Arianna away from Lapis and gave Lapis a death glare towards her. Arianna blushed hard as Garnet had her in a protective grasp, Garnet looked at Arianna gently and softly. Garnet gently placed one of her finger's underneath Arianna's chin and lifted up her chin.</p><p>" Are you alright?" Garnet asked as Arianna nodded and Garnet then turned toward Lapis glaring at her more</p><p>Lapis gulped as Garnet glared and growled at her deeply. Lapis didn't understand it why Garnet was growling at her instead of this human and Garnet then grabbed Lapis by her outfit she was wearing.</p><p>"Why are you near my mate bitch?!" Garnet growled as Lapis's eyes widened and Lapis looked at Arianna with anger</p><p>Instead of Lapis doing the respectful thing, say she was sorry Lapis was about to slap Arianna for stealing her mate from her but then Garnet grabbed Lapis's hand roughly and twisted it hard enough to hurt Lapis. Garnet gave her the most evil look ever and Lapis gulped knowing she was in trouble.</p><p>" How DARE you try to hurt my fucking mate!" Garnet growled and Lapis shook in fear</p><p>" I...I'm sorry Alpha." Lapis said losing her eyes and Garnet threw Lapis as she let go of her<br/>
Garnet held Arianna close to her and glares more at Lapis. Arianna blushed more and Garnet lead her away from Lapis.</p><p>Peridot came in the house and saw Lapis who was looking down with tears. Peridot wondered why Lapis was crying and then she looked at Garnet.</p><p>" She hurt my mate." Garnet said glaring at Lapis and Peridot looked at Lapis shocked that she would even dare to hurt the Alpha's mate</p><p>" I understand Alpha." Peridot said respectfully and looked at Lapis thinking she was crazy to attack the Alpha's mate for no reason</p><p>Pearl, Amethyst and Bismuth came in the house. They could feel the tension in the air and they all saw Lapis on the floor while Garnet was keeping Arianna close to her. </p><p>" Garnet what happened?" Pearl questioned as Garnet looked at Pearl and lifted up Arianna in her arm</p><p>" Lapis was about to hurt my mate. So i taught the bitch a lesson about touching things that don't fucking belong to her." Garent said angrily and Pearl nodded as she looked at Lapis</p><p>Peridot helped Lapis up and Lapis kelt her head down knowing she pissed off Garnet. But Lapis was still pissed that Garnet chose a human instead of her. She was way better then a human and that pissed off Lapis even more. </p><p>"I must find a way to get Garnet to reject that stupud human. Wait! I know the gem oh I hate her but she's the right choice for this. I must go to Jasper the Alpha of Homeworld. If I can get Jasper to mate with this human then Garnet will reject Arianna and I will be the only one for her" Lapis thought as she left the house and went to where Jasper was</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>